License
by MutantLover09
Summary: One-shot. Extreme Jack and Danny, father/son bonding.


ML: Hi ya'll this is just a cute little one-shot between Jack and Danny. I don't really know where it came from so don't bother asking. Well, enough of my blabbing and on with the story, one-shot thing.

* * *

License

* * *

Jack Fenton was definitely not the smartest person in the world. He may not be able to find the value of pi to the last decimal place, or be able to build a gorgeous gazebo in his backyard with only the help of a calculator and pencil but Jack could do something no one else in the world could. He could protect his family no matter the cost.

When it came to the Fenton family Jack knew what he was doing. Sure there were a few times when he thought he couldn't cut it as a husband and father but he got through it. And now looking back on it he wouldn't change a thing.

Jack looked over at his seventeen year old son Danny; he was sitting nervously in the passenger seat of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, biting the inside of his cheek with a worried expression. Jack shook his head turning his eyes back to the road, for once. Today was a special day and Danny had every right in the world to be nervous but Jack felt he needed to reassure his son.

"Don't worry Danny-boy I know you'll do great," he said pulling up to a traffic light on red.

Danny nodded his head absentmindedly turning his gaze back out the window. Over the years Danny had gotten exceptionally taller, Jack noted studying his son. He was almost taller than Jack himself, and he had filled out as well. Jack had no idea when his son had time to work out but it was obvious he did something. His style had changed only a little, right now he was dressed in jeans and a white and blue muscle shirt that showed off his finely defined forearms and well developed shoulders. Other than that he looked the same as he did three years ago when he fourteen.

"Hey dad," Danny said suddenly, his head still turned to the window.

"Yeah son," Jack answered.

"The lights green."

Jack looked up at the light in surprise before a honk from behind urged his foot onto the accelerator. The GAV leapt forward and tore down the street, forcing Jack to focus on what he was doing for the moment. Jack chanced one more glance at his son as he continued to drive. It amazed Jack how much Danny had changed and yet at the same time he hadn't.

Yes, his looks had changed but he still seemed the same. He still woke up late on Saturday mornings and dragged himself down to the couch to watch T.V. He still ate his food with his elbows on the table and head bowed, as if someone were going to take it away from him.

Jack felt that if he looked away for a moment and then looked back he'd see his ten year old Danny grinning up at him and begging to hear a bed time story.

A loud horn to the left of the R.V pulled Jack back to the road and he swerved dangerously to avoid a head long collision with a small Honda Accord. The driver honked even louder and shot Jack an obscene gesture, Jack resisted the urge to shout back.

Instead he shook his head muttering curses under his breath. Danny turned his head slightly, a small smirk edging its way across his face. A few more hairpin turns and close calls later Jack pulled the Assault Vehicle up to the curb of a small two story building. A sign out front declared that they had arrived at Amity Parks' Police station.

Jack unbuckled and stepped out of the vehicle landing, with only a slight ache in his back, on the pavement below. By the time he walked around to the other side of the R.V, Danny was already out and standing in front of the building clenching and unclenching his hands nervously.

Jack smiled fondly at his son, no longer having to crane his neck down to look him in the face, he put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I know you're ready, son," he said reassuringly.

Danny sucked in a bracing breath and nodded before lifting his head up and stepping forward. Jack followed and the two headed into the building. Jack walked up to the front desk, where young a blond woman sat, typing purposefully on a computer.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat laying an elbow on the counter. The woman looked up but continued typing, "My son is here for his driving test," he explained nodding his head in the direction of Danny.

When the lady caught sight of Danny she smiled, "Third door down the hall." Jack nodded and went to follow Danny but the woman's voice pulled him back. "And sir, he takes the test alone."

Jack stopped, a pout coming across his face. He'd really wanted to go in with his son for emotional support. This was after all a very big day. Danny turned around offering Jack a small smile, "Don't worry dad I'll be fine." Before Jack could argue Danny disappeared through the door leaving Jack alone. The man sighed and made his way back to the waiting room where he sat down heavily on a padded chair, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

He really couldn't believe he was here, it seemed like only yesterday he was taking Danny to his first day of kindergarten and now he was a step away from driving. _Where did the years go, _he thought with a shake of his head.

Jack leaned back in the chair and twiddled his thumbs looking around the empty station, already on the verge of falling victim to chronic boredom. And he'd only been sitting for two minutes! _Maybe I'll just take a little nap, _he concluded yawning widely. Jack settled into the chair and leaned his head back. He had always been a pro at taking a cat nap in uncomfortable places.

C'mon he had to listen to Jazz whenever she went off on one of her psychological speeches … well he hadn't heard one of those in a while.

Jack frowned, his eyes still closed, come to think of it he hadn't heard from Jazz at all in a while. Since she had decided on going to Harvard she had been extremely busy. He'd sent her a few e-mails but hadn't gotten a reply; Jack hoped his daughter was doing alright. Darkness began to creep into Jack's mind and he gratefully embraced it falling into deep slumber almost instantly.

When Jack opened his eyes again he knew he was dreaming, not only because he seemed to be floating in mid-air – which was weird enough – but because he was looking at a scene he hadn't seen in twelve years. He was staring at himself, but a much younger version of himself. Jack noted, in embarrassment, that the younger version had a full head of hair that contained absolutely no gray.

"Hey Mads," Young Jack hollered. He was standing on the sidewalk outside Fenton Works, surrounded by unpacked boxes. A moving truck was also parked outside Fenton Works that a young version of Maddie appeared out of. She looked very much like she had in college, except she was dressed in her light blue jumpsuit; Jack resisted the urge to drool at the sight of her.

"Yes, Jack," Maddie said setting down the box she'd been carrying.

Young Jack bounded over to his wife's side and draped an arm over her shoulder, turning her to the front of Fenton Works. "What would you think about putting a sign right there," Young Jack said holding his hands up to make a small square with his fingers. "I don't know, maybe something that had our names on it?"

Maddie chuckled holding her hands up as well with a contemplative expression, "Maybe, dear, but I think we should worry about unpacking everything first." She gestured to the still halfway full moving van.

Young Jack groaned his face turning into a pout, "Aw c'mon Maddie, would you at least consider it?"

The young woman tried to hold a serious expression, but looking at her husband's pouting face her resolve crumbled, she sighed dramatically. "I'll think about it," she got out before Jack pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Trust me, you'll love what I have in mind," Young Jack crowed.

Before Maddie could reply a high pitched voice rang out from inside the house and a moment later a small red headed girl burst out the door. "Mommy! Danny took Bearbert!" the girl wailed flinging her small frame at Maddie, her bright red pig tails bouncing.

"Shh, Jazz," Maddie soothed patting her daughter's braided head. "It's alright sweetie-"

"No, mommy Danny took Bearbert and he won't give him back!" Jazz cried tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Alright dear, come with me and I'll get him back," Maddie said coolly leading Jazz back into the house, shooting Young Jack a knowing grin as she disappeared inside. The young father's expression brightened ten fold and he went back to pulling boxes from the moving van humming a quiet tune.

Jack watched his younger self from the air still unsure as to what was going to happen, although he had a pretty good idea. His question was answered when Young Jack suddenly straightened up his grin gone and eyes wide, Jack followed his gaze and gasped.

A blue skinned ghost was hovering above the ground in the middle of the street a few feet away from his younger self. It had dark black hair spiked up into a V shape that almost looked like horns. It wore a stark white jumpsuit with a red cape, but that wasn't what had shocked Young Jack. What had shocked him was what the ghost held in its gloved hands: his two year old son Danny.

Moving faster than Jack ever remembered being able to, Young Jack leapt out of the moving van, landing lightly on the pavement below. He dove for a semi-open box and ripped the top off and whipped out a small device that resembled a revolver, except it was made out of a silver and green metal. He aimed the ecto-gun at the black haired ghost snarling, "Put my son down!"

The caped ghost looked up from the child in his arms and stared at Jack, as if he'd just noticed him standing there. The ghost laughed at the weapon, seemingly unafraid of the man who held it, and returned his gaze to Danny who seemed to be half in and half out of consciousness. "I didn't even know you had a son, Jack," the ghost said thoughtfully.

Young Jack faltered, "How do you know my name, ghost?!" He demanded raising his other hand to steady the gun that had begun to shake. Although he was trying not to show it he was frightened. Not only did this ghost look powerful but it had his son.

"Oh, I know a lot about you Jack," the ghost said, venom creeping into his voice. "How could I not know about the man who ruined my life?" Piercing red eyes narrowed on Young Jack, hatred clear in the ghosts' gaze.

"What-" Young Jack began only to be interrupted by a shrill voice from the doorway of his new home.

"Jack, have you seen Danny?" Maddie called stepping out into the light. When she saw the blue skinned ghost holding her son her eyes narrowed in a calculating manner, her face hardened and she took a step towards the ghost, hands clenched into fists.

"Maddie stay back," Young Jack warned keeping one eye on the ghost, who was looking at Maddie now. And Jack did not like the interest in its red eyes. "Go back inside and stay with Jazz." Maddie froze for a moment but nodded going back inside with a slam of the door.

"Another reason I have to hate you Jack," the ghost murmured.

Confusion flitted across Young Jacks' face but he kept his gun locked on the ghost. He had a feeling that it was talking about his wife, but that didn't make any sense. He'd never even seen this ghost before. How did it know so much about him? He took a shuddering breath before scowling darkly, "Let my son go, now."

The ghost seemed to ponder what he'd said, tilting his head a little to the side with his gaze still locked on Danny's prone form. "No, I don't think I will." It looked back up at Jack a smug grin sliding across its face.

"You've taken so much from me I think it's only fair that you feel the pain of loss that I have felt." The ghost floated backwards away from Young Jack, looking fully intent on disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Jack and his younger self both shouted, "No!" One of them raised the ecto-gun and fired. The shot went low and struck the ghost in the leg just as he was about ten feet above the ground. The ghost grunted and Danny fell from his grip. Young Jack ran and dove through the air grabbing his son mere moments before he collided with the unforgiving concrete. Young Jack rolled onto his back wincing as his skin was torn by the asphalt.

The young father gasped when he slid to a halt, half in pain and half in relief. Danny was fine, still unconscious but fine all the same. A sound above him pulled Young Jacks' attention skyward and he looked up with a horrified expression. The red-eyed ghost floated above him, its blue face twisted into a hateful scowl. Its hands were incased in glowing magenta energy and were pointed directly at Jack.

"I was just going to take your son, but now you have forced my hand," the ghost snarled. "Good-bye Jack."

But before the ghost could release its attack it was blasted in the back from behind. Young Jack looked in the direction of the blast and was pleased to see Maddie holding his fallen ecto-gun, barrel still smoking.

"Get away from my husband, ghost!" She shouted training the gun on the caped specter.

The ghost shook his head to clear it and jumped back up into the air, ecto energy pouring from his hands like a faucet turned all the way on. But when its eyes fell on Maddie, they softened and slowly the energy leaked away. "Fine, I will leave," the ghost said turning its eyes onto Jack. "But remember this, I will return and when I do, your son will be mine." Then, before either parent could move, the ghost swirled its cape around with a dramatic flare and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Maddie dropped the gun and rushed to her husbands' side, "Jack, are you alright?" She gasped.

Young Jack sat up gingerly, still holding his son close to his chest, "Yeah, I think so." Maddie helped him to his feet, looking over Danny worriedly, "He's fine Mads," Jack said walking up into his new home, Maddie trailing anxiously behind him.

"What happened," she persisted once they came into the living room. Young Jack set Danny down on the couch, that they had just recently moved into the house, and took a step back rubbing his sore arm.

"I don't know Maddie," he said shaking his head. "That ghost just came out of nowhere, and he had Danny, he was going to take him." Maddie gasped and Young Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I know this," Jack looked over his shoulder at his sleeping son. "I will never let any ghost hurt my family, I don't care how long it takes but I will figure out a way to make sure you're all safe, I promise."

Jack, still watching the scene from above, gasped softly. That was the day he had started his ghost fighting crusade. He remembered it clearly now. That was when he'd first become overly obsessed with ghosts. When he'd devoted all his extra time to creating new ways to combat ghosts, it had all started then. Danny didn't remember, and neither Jack nor Maddie had ever told him of that day. They figured it was better he didn't remember.

Suddenly the scene faded away leaving Jack alone in a black abyss, he yelped softly and looked around him, beginning to feel extremely claustrophobic. But before he could panic, his surroundings were replaced again with a new scene. Now Jack was standing outside of a small one-story brick building with a fenced in yard in the back.

Jack could see playground equipment, sandboxes and tricycles and several children running and playing in the short, green grass. They looked to be about five or six years old. Jack's gaze drifted away from the happy children and locked on to a tall man in an orange jumpsuit standing next to a short dark haired boy with bright blue eyes.

The little boy was dressed in blue jeans and a light blue shirt. He clutched a small lunch box with an astronaut on the front in his hands and a tiny purple knapsack on his back. The tall man turned around and Jack recognized it as himself. Then it clicked, this was Danny's first day of kindergarten.

"Daddy I don't want to go," Danny wailed clutching onto Young Jack's leg.

The young father glanced down at his son and smiled crookedly, "Ah don't worry Danny-boy, you're gonna have a great time."

Danny shook his head, black bangs falling into his eyes, "No, I wanna stay home with you and mommy," he said stubbornly, his bottom lip jutting out stubbornly. The young five year old crossed his arms over his skinny chest and set his face into a pout, staring up at his father with wide blue eyes.

Young Jack felt a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth but forced it away, right now he actually needed to be serious. He bent down on a knee and took his son by the shoulders, "Now Danny what have I always told you?"

Danny looked at the ground and scuffed his sneaker-ed feet. "Fenton's never quit," he muttered.

"That's right," Young Jack said ruffling his son's messy hair.

"But daddy, I'm scared. What if they don't like me? What if I don't make any friends?" Danny asked his bottom lip quivering. Jack, watching the scene from afar, walked closer tears brimming in his eyes, he remembered this day now and he opened his mouth just as his younger self began to speak.

"It's alright to be scared, Danny," both Jack's said together. "You know sometimes I get scared too," Danny's eyes widened after that comment.

"You get scared," the five year old said, awed that his father could feel such a thing. The young boys' eyes widened even more when Jack nodded.

"Of course I do, everyone gets scared Danny. But when I feel scared I always remember that I'm a Fenton, and I have to be brave, even when I don't want to." Young Jack lifted his son's chin up before saying, "You'll always have your family son, never forget that."

Danny looked away, seeming to consider his father's words before looking back at him, a determined look on his young face. "Alright Daddy," the boy braced his narrow shoulders and lifted his chin high. He turned to the door leading to the building, "I'm a Fenton and I'm not afraid," he said.

Young Jack watched his son strut into the building, tears stinging his eyes. _This is what it feels like to be a parent_, he thought wiping a hand across his eyes. Jack followed his son into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw him standing next a small African American child with glasses and a red hat. Jack recognized him instantly as a younger Tucker.

"I'm Tucker Foley," the boy said, placing his thumb against his chest and grinning widely.

Danny shuffled his feet for a moment but then smiled also, "Danny Fenton," he declared, proudly. Even his eyes seemed to smile. Jack sniffled, watching as the two future best friends walked away. He turned in time to see his younger self watching, also with a tearful expression. Young Jack walked away, but Jack didn't bother following he knew what he was going to do already. Jack wiped away a few tears as the scene around him faded to black.

Again, before he could panic he found himself in another time and another place. It appeared that he was in Fenton Works again. Jack glanced around him and his eyes landed on a boy standing in the middle of the room. His back was turned to Jack, but the father knew the messy raven hair of Danny anywhere.

Danny was dressed smartly in a suit and was struggling to tie his tie, but every time he got close the knot came unloose and unraveled from around his neck. The teenager snarled lightly when the tie limply fell into is palm once more, and smacked the floor length mirror in front of him. "How do you tie these things?!" Danny yelled, flinging the tie to the ground.

He flopped back onto his bed and crossed his arms, glaring up at the ceiling. A light knocking on the door sounded through the room and Danny frowned, "Come in," he groaned, not bothering to sit up.

Another Jack walked into the room, this one a little closer to the current Jack's age. His hair wasn't as gray and his wrinkles were less defined, but he still walked a little stiffly, proving that he wasn't a young buck.

"Hey, Danny-boy! Are you ready to go?" The middle-aged man said, sliding fully into the room when he spotted Danny lying across the bed. "What're you doing, son? We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"I don't want to go," the thirteen year old muttered crossly.

"And why not," Jack asked patiently, picking up the fallen tie from the ground.

Danny sighed and rolled over, "Because dances are stupid."

"Stupid, eh?" Jack said, finally figuring out what was bothering his son. "Well I guess you don't have to go," he turned his back on Danny and shrugged. "But I'm sure your friends Tucker and Sam will be disappointed." Jack could feel Danny straighten up and he continued nonchalantly, "But I guess if you don't want to go-"

Danny groaned and flopped back into his pillows, "I have to go … Sam asked me." The boy covered his head with his hands.

"And you're nervous," Jack guessed coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Danny didn't look at him but nodded his head quickly, hands still covering his face. "That's alright, son. You know I was nervous too on my first dance."

Danny glanced up at him with an arched eyebrow, "Oh really." The sarcasm was evident but Jack either ignored it or didn't catch it, because he nodded,

"Mm-hm," the large man laughed. "You should have seen me, my hands were shaking," Danny glanced down at his own shaky hands. "And my palms were all sweaty," Danny rubbed his hands on his pants noticing they were wet. "And I just couldn't tie that horrible tie my dad got me."

Thy boy rolled over and sat up staring at his father earnestly, "So … what'd you do?"

Jack smiled, happy to see he'd finally gotten his son's attention. "Well," the man tapped his chin. "My father came up to my room and got me by the shoulders, leaned down and told me, 'Jack, if you don't get your behind into that station wagon right now, I'm gonna warm your backside with my belt."

Danny blinked at him, clearly shocked. "Grandpa George, really said that? But he seems so nice all the time."

"Oh, you should see him when he's angry, son."

The boy thought about that and chuckled lightly, picturing his old and haggard grandpa threatening his father with a spanking. Jack joined in and eventually father and son were rolling with laughter. Minutes later Danny had calmed down long enough to gasp out, "Is that what you're going to say to me?"

Jack wiped a laughter induced tear from his eye and chuckled again, "No, son, I'm not."

"Well, then I don't want to go," The boy frowned again, clearly pouting – but he refused to actually call it pouting.

"Alright then," Jack shrugged and stood up heading towards the door. "It's a shame though, son. I'm really sure that Sam was expecting you to come, she asked you after all," he trailed off.

"She'll understand," Danny objected, though he sounded a bit unsure. "She's my friend."

"Of course."

"And besides, Tuck will be there. They'll have fun without me," it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Sure they will," Jack agreed readily and opened the door. "So if you're staying here we can hang out together. I'll make a bunch of fudge and we can play ghost charades and talk about ghosts and you can help me in the lab, while I talk about ghosts."

Jack paused in the doorway, _wait for it, wait for it._

"Uh, dad," Danny piped up. "I-I think that maybe Sam would be disappointed if I didn't come. Maybe … maybe I should go."

Jack spun back around, doing his best not to grin, and beckoned to Danny with one hand, "I think that's a great idea, son! Come over here and I'll help you with that tie." Danny hopped up from the bed and stood in front of Jack.

"Are you sure, dad? I could stay here with you if you want."

"No way, Danny-boy, you're gonna have a great time with your friends." Jack waved him off and looped the tie around Danny's neck. "Now, son, watch closely." He fixed the tie deftly with smooth movements and in seconds it was perfect.

Jack patted Danny on the shoulder, "It's always hard the first time. Especially when you're nervous."

Danny stared at his reflection and fingered the bright red tie anxiously, "Dad? You're sure I won't make a fool of myself?"

The father turned his son around and bent down on a knee, putting an arm on each of Danny's thin shoulders. "I promise, son. When you get back you can come tell me all about it," Danny still looked uncertain, his small hands fiddling with his blazer and his head down.

Jack lifted Danny's head up and smiled ruefully, "And if you don't get your butt down into that R.V right now or I'm gonna warm your backside with my belt."

Danny laughed, his unease sliding off him like drops of water. "I thought you said you weren't going to say that," he asked still laughing.

Jack sent him a joking leer, "I never promised I would," he stood back up at pointed down out the door. "Now get down those stairs and let's get you to that dance." Danny grinned up at him and launched himself out the door, Jack heard him clomping down the stairs.

The father sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, "That was a close one, Jack," he murmured before following his son out of the room. Jack, the one who'd been watching the entire scene invisibly, rubbed the back of his neck. He remembered that, he also remembered a happy Danny bursting through the front door at ten o'clock shouting how much fun he'd had.

As he watched his younger self leave the room Jack was overcome with a heavy weariness. His little Danny had grown up so much. Looking back, Jack suddenly realized how much had changed. His son was no longer the innocent, trusting wide eyed child. Now he was a man, a serious, intelligent, level headed man.

"Dad," the voice echoed through the room and Jack looked around, confused. "Dad, dad wake up," the voice was louder, more insistent. The scene in front of Jack wavered and he felt his head swim, he blinked his eyes closed and when he opened them again a bright light seared into his corneas.

Jack blinked his eyes furiously to clear them and brought a hand up to shield his face. "Huh, what is it?" The man mumbled, still half asleep.

"Dad, dad I passed! I passed," The young voice shouted and a large hand shook Jack's shoulder.

The man paused, his surroundings reminding him where he was at and what he was doing. Jack sat straight up in chair coming face to face with a grinning Danny. "I did it, dad! I did it! You were right, dad!" Before he could move Danny threw his muscular arms around his father and squeezed him tight.

Jack stood shocked for a moment but overcame his surprise long enough to pat his son on the back. "I knew you could, Danny-boy. I always knew you could."

* * *

ML: Aw, ain't it cute. When I was writing this I almost gagged from the sheer father/son bonding. Man, I'm beat. I've never actually written Jack like this before so let me know how he turned out.


End file.
